fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The return of wish park part 1
The return of wish park is the fifteenth episode of pokepark the series, it is also the first episode of season 2, this has 6 parts. (note:nevermind the "part 1" in the title, i can't seem to get rid of it.) Special Guests: total drama:noah angry birds:orange bird One sentence summary hydreigon and haxorus recreate wish park, but this time those who enter get destroyed. Plot Part 1/prologue Reshiram noticed something really wrong with the pokepark, more worse than before. meanwhile, pikachu, oshawott, snivy, and tepig were practicing in the crag area when scraggy came with a message he told them that wish park had reopened, they found it strange. they went in to see what was wrong, gothita was there to greet them including hydreigon and haxorus, they told them to shut it down for good. they refused and attacked, hydreigon was doing good, but when haxorus did one because he was impatient it sent the team flying, pikachu fell through the portal and hydreigon managed to trapped the other three. Part 2 After pikachu fell out through the tech area portal, he tried to get back in but with no success. he asked reuniclus for help and also told him about the plot, he offered to help. hydreigon said there were 5 other planets that were connected to wish park, reuniclus built a starship for 3, he told pikachu to drink his p-90 bottle and put on his suit. pikachu went to take down the first of 6 attractions, 2 days after he was off, she was also shocked that his friends were taken to wish palace. Part 3 pikachu arrived on earth where he met a guy with a pretty high IQ, it was noah from total drama, pikachu didn't know him because he didn't know the show. pikachu told noah of what was happening and asked him if he could join, he agreed and found the second of 6 portals and made it in. pikachu then destroyed the attraction and freed all the pokemon, noah was surprised of his skills, the two were then confronted by hydreigon, snivy tried to defeat him but he got away, when they left noah was a little shocked of what happened, pikachu told him to not worry, they went off to the next planet, but their engine broke, it took them a day to fix it, the next day after they were on their way. Part 4 pikachu and noah made it to the next planet where they ran out of gas and crashed, they ran into a cute little bird, it was orange bird from angry birds, pikachu and noah didn't know of the game snivy told orange bird of what was going on and asked him if he could join, he said yes, they found the third of 6 portals and made it in, pikachu destroyed the attraction, orange bird was amazed until haxorus showed up, another shock when they saw a green pig wearing a crown, pikachu and orange bird attacked but both got away, when they made it back orange bird felt ecstatic, noah told him to chill and they went to find gas, it took them 2 days to find gas, they moved on a day later after finding gas. Part 5 as soon as pikachu, noah, & orange bird made it to the next planet orange bird inflated when the thought of king pig with hydreigon and haxorus infuriated him, they crashed into a tree and flew off in different directions. pikachu pikachu was a little ticked of what orange bird did, he had to move on any how, he found the fourth portal and made it in. he destroyed the device and ran into hydreigon, this was his fight. noah Noah was mad about orange bird inflating while they were flying, he found the fifth portal and made it in, he managed to disable the attraction he was then confronted by haxorus, he just ran but the attacks kept hitting haxorus. orange bird Orange bird felt guilt from the move he made, yet he found the final portal, when he made it in he destroyed the attraction, he was then confronted by king pig, he fought with his might. all pikachu, Noah, and Orange bird rejoined when the zones all merged with wish palace, it took a while for them to make it to wish palace, pikachu then freed snivy, oshawott, and tepig, snivy felt pleased to be with pikachu again, noah got along with oshawott pretty well, orange bird took tepig for a misunderstanding when he thought tepig worked for king pig, snivy told him the real story. Part 6/epilogue the team was shocked when hydreigon, haxorus, and king pig decided to blow up the place, pikachu vaporized hydreigon, haxorus, and king pig before they had a chance to make a get away. they only had 5 hours before the explosion, they made it out alive, but the ship was destroyed in the crash, they repaired the ship, it took them 3 days to return orange bird and noah to their homes, pikachu, oshawott, and tepig thanked snivy for saving them and destroying wish park forever. when they got back there was a ceremony in cove town for pikachu, they thanked him for his heroism, even queen serperior felt great for pikachu's efforts. Quotes -snivy: how am i gonna save them? -noah: hey watch where you're going! snivy: sorry, who are you? noah: i'm noah snivy: my name's snivy -noah: ow orange bird: ow noah: if you're wondering who we are i'm noah and this is snivy. snivy: hiya orange bird: my name is orange bird. Category:Episodes of PokePark: The Series